


Ulepimy dziś...

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: Krótki, niezobowiązujący fluff z Sayaką i Kyouko.





	

Sayaka spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Bałwan był już prawie gotowy. Zostało jeszcze tylko kilka dodatków. Wyjęła z kieszeni dwa czarne kamyki i wspięła się na palce, aby umieścić je w miejscu oczu. Sięgnęła po kij, aby wbić go w jego bok.   
\- I co w tym takiego szczególnego? - padło pytanie. Kyouko stała kilka kroków dalej, oparta o drzewo i patrzyła na lepiącą bałwana Sayakę z nieskrywanymi wątpliwościami.  
\- No jak? Nie widzisz, jaki fajny wyszedł? Mówiłam ci, Madoka i reszta będą zachwycone, jak go zobaczą. Zwłaszcza Madoka. Ale przecież nawet tobie powinien...  
\- Jak dla mnie tracimy czas na mrozie. Weź załóż chociaż z powrotem szalik, naprawdę nie wiem, skąd ci przyszło do głowy zakładać go temu bałwanowi. No chyba, że poczuwasz się do wspólnoty intelektów...  
\- Kyoko, tym swoim truciem zabijasz całą zabawę – Sayaka właśnie skończyła owijać swój szalik wokół szyi bałwana. - A teraz podaj mi tę march... Kyouko!? Kyoukooo!!!! Ta marchewka... ona miała być... dla bałwana... - patrzyła z przerażeniem i niedowierzaniem na w większości zjedzone już warzywo, które trzymała w rękach Kyoko.  
\- Ojej... - Kyouko spojrzała na nią, potem na marchewkę, potem jeszcze raz na Sayakę. - Myślałam, że...  
\- Czemu ty zawsze wszystko musisz psuć? - policzki Sayaki, autentycznie rozeźlonej, na mrozie przyjęły barwę czerwieni.   
\- Wiesz, ślicznie wyglądasz...  
\- A weź się odwal! - Sayaka wytknęła język.  
Czując, że chyba trochę przesadziła, Kyouko rzuciła ogryzek marchewki w śnieg i podeszła do Sayaki.  
\- Oj tam, to przecież tylko marchewka, nic takiego, żeby robić focha. Poza tym, wiesz, moim zdaniem on nawet lepiej wygląda bez marchewki...  
\- Może dla ciebie...  
\- To naprawdę było ważne? - Kyouko uniosła lekko podbródek koleżanki, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, w których kącikach widać było niewielkie kropelki łez.  
\- No było... chciałam, żeby dziewczyny miały ubaw, jak zobaczą tego bałwana. A teraz będzie trzeba iść i szukać innej...  
\- Oj skarbie, skoro to takie ważne, to trzeba było mówić od razu – Kyouko uśmiechnęła się w typowo szelmowski dla niej sposób i wyjęła z kieszeni drugą, równie dorodną marchewkę, której czubkiem dotknęła warg Sayaki. Wszelki ślad smutku i niezadowolenia momentalnie zniknął z oblicza niebieskowłosej czarodziejki. Wyciągnęła rękę po marchew, chcąc jak najszybciej umieścić ją tam, gdzie powinna się znaleźć, ale Kyouko cofnęła szybko dłoń.  
\- Jeśli chodzi zaś o zapłatę, to...  
\- Czy ja mówiłam coś o zapłacie?  
\- Skoro nie, w takim razie... – Kyouko otworzyła usta, szczerząc zęby i zbliżając ku nim marchewkę.  
\- Och, już dobrze, skoro tak bardzo chcesz... - Sayaka podeszła do niej i pocałowała ją mocno, odsuwając od ust marchewkę i stopniowo, w miarę jak całowała Kyuoko, wykorzystując jej nieuwagę, wyjęła warzywo z rąk koleżanki. Przerwała pocałunek, uśmiechając się szeroko i zaraz podbiegła do bałwana, mocując triumfalnie marchewkę w miejscu nosa.   
\- Właściwie to chodziło mi raczej o zrobienie ciasta jabłkowego po powrocie do domu – mruknęła Kyouko. - Ale... niech będzie, że to wystarczy... za pierwszą część. Resztę odbiorę wieczorem.  
\- Jesteś okropna, wiesz? - Sayaka odwróciła się ponownie ku niej z wyrazem udawanego oburzenia na twarzy  
\- Wiem, skarbie.  
\- I za to cię kocham.  
\- No to jak będzie z tym ciastem?  
\- OK-ROP-NA!!!!  
Kyouko objęła Sayakę ramieniem.  
\- Poczekaj z krzyczeniem na wieczór, dobra? Nawet bez tej marchewki dam radę sprawić, że będziesz dziś wieczorem krzyczeć niejeden raz.  
\- Okropna... - chciała powiedzieć Sayaka, ale przytuliła się tylko do swojej ukochanej, a ta delikatnie gładziła jej policzki.


End file.
